Health
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: KakaXAnko one-shot AU. Kakashi Hatake hated his health class. The only thing he actually liked about it was his hot teacher Ms. Anko. O-S created from 'Illegal Lovers: Naruto and Kyuubi' and 'Biology'. Rated M for lemons and language.My first lemon! Read!


Kenta: allo! I got inspiration for this idea from reading two different fics.

One was a KakaXAnko fic titled, **'Biology'**, which was really good. The author is **_Kakankofan93_**.

The other fic was a NaruXfem. Kyuu fic titled, **'Illegal Lovers: Naruto and Kyuubi'**. The author is _**Mikie**-**From**-**Ireland**_, who also wrote the awesome side story **'Illegal Lovers: Gaara and** **Shukaku'**.

Both of these are awesome fics and have awesome Authors!

AWESOME-NESS INSUES!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, so how can I say Kakashi is? Same with Anko....

Credit of this fic goes to Kakashi-san, Anko-san, Kishimoto-sama, Mikie-From-Ireland-sempai, Kakankofan93-sempai, and....well...anyone I'm forgetting!

This is my first M-rated fic.....SO DON'T CRITICIZE ME!!

And don't expect me to do a lot of these fics....

* * *

Legend:

Outside of Kakashi's head

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

***Sound Effect***

**~Scene Change/Time Skip~**

Inside of Kakashi's head

"Good Kakashi"

**"Evil Kakashi"**

_"Inner Kakashi"_

**_"All three persona's talking"_**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sat in his most hated class. _**Health**_. It wasn't that he didn't hate _everything_ about the class. The teacher was drop-dead sexy. Mitarashi Anko was the hottest teacher in Konohigh. The full name of the school was Konoha High School, but most people just called it Konohigh. but we're getting off topic. Kakashi sat in his seat banging his head on his desk as Ms. Anko just announced that they had a Health test next class.

'***bam*** _Why _***bam*** _do_ ***bam*** _I_ ***bam*** _always_** *bam*** _get_ ***bam*** _stuck_ ***bam*** _with_** *bam*** _all_ ***bam*** _these_** *bam*** _fricken_ ***bam*** _TESTS_! ***bam*'** Kakashi thought as he stopped hitting his now sore fore-head against his desk, anime tears streaming down his face.

Hatake Kakashi was 16 years old, soon to be 17. He stood 6 feet tall, had silver hair (which was quite strange nowadays) and had onyx black eyes. He was a Junior of Konoha High School, and was also on the track team. Kakashi's usual attire was a blue shirt with a forest green sweatjacket. He wore the usual blue Denim Jeans, and had a facemask around his face.

"Excuse me Mr. Hatake, but class _is_ in session and it would be much more pleasant if you would at least pay attention. If you want to bang your head against a desk so badly, then cause the usual trouble you do and do it in detention." Ms. Anko said as she hit him on the head with a stack of papers, most likely their homework. Mitarashi Anko was 21 years old, had C, brodering D cup breasts, and had short purple hair that cascaded down the side of her face. She tended to wear a purple shirt with Denim Jeans. Every now and again she would wear a brown suit with her hair up, but that was only on days the teachers had a meeting.

While Kakashi (and the rest of the male population of the school) thought she was a diva, he also thought she was a terrorist in disguise. Why? Because while _normal_ teachers gave out only 1 to 2 pages of homework, this sadistic vixen decided to give the class at least **6** pages of homework...IN HEALTH CLASS! Seriously, wasn't this supposed to be the easiest class with the _least_ amount of homework!?

Kakashi sighed as he went over how many tests he had next week.

_'Okay, I have a math test with Ms. Kurenai__, I have an English test with Mr. Sarutobi, and then I have that History test with Mr. Minato, whose actually pretty lean with his classes....*sigh* great....and now I have the happy Health test with Ms. Anko....why is my life a living hell almost 24/7?'_ Kakashi hit his head on his desk once more as he realized how much work he had cut out for him.

After Ms. Anko had finished giving out the homework, all six pages of it, the bell rang signaling their release. Kakashi slowly picked up his things and started heading for the door of the classroom. "Kakashi, may I have a word?" Anko said as she was still organizing things on her desk. Kakashi stopped and looked at her from the door. Anko saw he wasn't going to be moving anywhere so she sighed and turned to face him. "I've noticed that you're having trouble in this class." She raised an eyebrow as she propped her face against her fist as it rested on her desk. Kakashi started to sweat as he knew what his teacher was getting to. Anko sighed. "Kakashi, you've got the lowest grade in the class, a D, and if you don't pass this test you fail the semester." She said as she narrowed her eyes at Kakashi, who was now sweating bullets.

"S-so what do I d-do?" Kakashi stuttered out. He then mentally kicked himself for stuttering as Anko's frown broke out into a grin_. 'YOU IDIOT!_' Kakashi's inner self scolded him_. "You just showed that you're scared of her! Don't you remember what happened the last time someone was scared of her...in _front_ of her!?"_ Kakashi shuddered as he remembered hearing about a kid that was traumatized after shaking in front of Ms. Anko. Anko smiled as she walked up to Kakashi, her hips swaying with every step. Kakashi, as of that moment, was very grateful that the school didn't have a problem with him having a mask on his face during school hours, becuase every step she took reminded Kakashi of a scene from one of those icha icha paradise books he 'borrowed' from his dad. The book Icha Icha Paradise, or, Come Come Paradise, was a very mature novel. It was very much indeed a love story, just very graphically detailed with the intention to make blood run down your nostrils. Every now and again in the book (especially in a very intimate moment in the story) it would have a picture of the current position the couple would be in. Each step Anko took threw another picture into Kakashi's hormonally damaged head. Because of this, blood was currently trickling down Kakashi's nose, luckily behind the facemask and out of sight, until he finally realized Anko was right in his face with that evil grin still on her face. Kakashi was now visibly shaking as Anko slowly brought her mouth over to his ear. "Kakashi-kun..." She whispered sudectively.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes?" Kakashi stuttered out four times worse than before, his pants growing bigger. His inner persona was currently slamming his head onto his desk, but didn't stop anytime soon as throughought the head-banging one could hear,_ "Stupid stupid hormones and their stupid evil intentions!"_ Luckily for Kakashi, Anko had not seen the bulge as she whispered in his ear once more. "It looks like you'll need help with your studies....Would you like some help?" She whispered oh so seductivley in his ear. Kakashi was shaking worse than before as his brain went into chaos.

**~Inside Kakashi's brain~**

Two Kakashi's were yelling at each other. One Kakashi was wearing a white robe and had a little halo over his head. "NO! We don't need her help! I know _exactly _what's going to happen! The same thing that happened to that Naruto kid in **_Icha Icha: Forbidden Love_**!" The 'good' Kakashi yelled. The 'evil' Kakashi was wearing Copy-nin Kakashi's clothing (Just picture the normal Kakashi, headband over his sharingan eye and all) with two horns coming out of his head. The evil Kakashi smiled innocently. "**I'm sorry, I can't remember what happened in that story...**" He said as he tried to 'remember' the story. The good Kakashi glared as a blush went onto his face. "Y-you know...." He stuttered out. "**I'm afraid I don't remember that story....really.**" The good Kakashi sighed and took a deep breath. "Y-you know, the k-kid went over to his t-teachers house...." He started. "**Yeeeeeeesss??**" The evil Kakashi grinned. There was no way he was going to miss out on this. He secretly pulled out a video-camera from his pocket and started recording. "H-he went over to her h-house, a-and they....they.....y-you know.....th-they.....ummm...." He just couldn't say it! He was _holy_ for pete's sake! "**I'm sorry, I still don't remember that story....He went over to her house? Then what? They studied?"** "W-well....that too...b-but....." **"But what?"** "They.....THEY HAD SEX!" The good Kakashi quickly hid his currently face, wich was as red as a tomato at having to say the word. The evil Kakashi just grinned. "**Oooohhhh....._THAT_ story....yeah I remember it, your point?"** The good Kakashi shot back up, the blush having calmed down a bit. "My point is that the same thing could happen to him...us....Kakashi!" The angel roared out.

"**But isn't that what we want? Everytime Kakashi starts reading an Icha Icha book, he starts fantasizing about Anko anyway....Maybe we can get a better imaginative picture if we see the real deal!"** The evil Kakashi's eyes sparkled at the possiblity. The good Kakashi was about to say no once more when the evil Kakashi started again. "**And I'm sure he could pull a happily ever after with her...."** He said shrugging his shoulders. The good Kakashi stopped in his tracks. He always liked a happily ever after. He thought for a moment when the evil Kakashi snuck up to him. "**The clock is ticking...."** "W-wait! I need more ti-" "**Five" **"Wait!" **"Four" **"Hang on a-"** "Three" **"uh!"** "Two" **"Err..!"** "One" **"Okay!" The evil Kakashi grinned. "Okay okay, we'll do it....." He said in defeat. "**All right!" **The evil Kakashi cheered as he raised up his hands in the victory sign. He was then grabbed by the collar of his vest and pulled in front of the good Kakashi. "But only if we get a happily ever after!" The evil Kakashi sighed. "**Fine, fine.....**"

**~Outside of Kakashi's messed up brain~**

While it seemed like at least 10 minutes of argueing in Kakashi's brain, it actually was only a few seconds in reality. Kakashi then looked up to Anko, although fearfully, and stuttered out. "S-s-s-sure M-m-m-ms. Ank-k-ko." Anko grinned. She pulled back from Kakashi and turned back to her desk. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow after school at my place, seven O'clock in the evening." She then went back to her work. Kakashi was dragged out of the classroom and then down the hall by one of his best friends, Mighto Gai. "Kakashi, where were you? Class is about to start! And we have Gym!" Gai said in what seemed to be pure joy. Kakashi however, ignored his odd friends happiness about working out as he suddenly deflated onto the ground. Gai was walking again when he noticed Kakashi was not with him and turned around to find Kakashi on the ground. "Kakashi! You don't have time to lay around in the hall! We must get to Gym class!" He then noticed that Kakashi was completely zoned out.

Gai frowned and realized something must have happened to his best friend. He then smiled before hearing the sound of someone crashing. He turned around and saw a teacher was getting up off the floor, glaring daggers at the boy. "Not that I mind you and your dental hygiene, still, if you mind, DO NOT BLIND SOMEONE EVERYTIME YOU SMILE!!!" The teacher roared, steam coming out of her head. Gai started sweating as he apolagized and smiled, blinding the teacher once more, before picking up Kakashi and running down the hall while saying how 'Youthful' he was for helping out a friend. The teacher shook her head back and forth before turning to where she thought was her original destination before she hit the wall yet again. She put a hand to her face and cursed the boy and his stupid blinding smiles as she walked down the hall once more.

**~4 minutes later, 1: 05 P.M.~**

Gai had just gotten into the locker room when the bell had rung. Kakashi by now had finally gotten over his initial shock and walked over to his locker. As he was pulling out his gym clothes, Genma Shiranui walked up to him, a twig in his mouth. "Hey Kakashi, what's up?" He asked the silver haired Junior. Kakashi sighed. "Nothing Genma, nothing." Genma was about to drop it and turned around when Gai came over. "Kakashi! Why were you so out of it earlier? You collapsed in the middle of the hall!" Genma immediately spun back around to Kakashi. "YOU PASSED OUT IN THE HALL!? That definitely isn't nothing!" He yelled out concerned. Kakashi sighed. "It's nothing, don't worry about it, really." Kakashi said as he took off his shirt. He was putting on his other shirt when Gai started again. "But Kakashi, I've NEVER seen you get that far-sighted, it had to be something big." He said worriedly. Kakashi sighed before looking left and right, making sure no-one was around. "Fine, but you can't tell ANYONE....got it?" Kakashi whispered making them swear to secrecy. After a nod from both of them Kakashi took a deep breath. "Ms. Anko is going to tutor me in Health..." Gai and Genma looked at him funny. "Is that it?" Genma said. Kakashi shook his head no. "She want's to tutor me over at _her_ house..." Kakashi looked in front of him and sweatdropped. Genma's twig had fallen onto the floor and Gai's jaw was apparently dislocated as it just kinda hung there. "MS. ANKO WANTS TO TUTOR YOU AT _HER_ HOUSE!?" Genma yelled out. The moment the idiot yelled it out, Kakashi was swarmed with the other guys in his class as they all said, "WHAT!?" and proceeded to give him either the thumbs up, or that icy glare that was full of jealousy. Kakashi turned, put his street clothes back into the locker, (save his mask) closed the door and proceeded to slam his head onto the hard metal locker.

***Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam******Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam* *****Bam******Bam* *****Bam***

All of the boys watched in awe as the silver-haired Junior started to make dents in the locker. After about half a minute though, a loud "QUIET YOU WORMS!" was heard. The words worked like a charm as EVERYONE stopped what they were doing and were sitting in front of the teacher. Kakashi shivered as he sat next to his classmates. _'Ibiki Morino, Mr. Ibiki, a.k.a. The Torture Master of Hell...why in the world was I put into his class? First there's the hot terrorist in disguise, Ms. Anko, and right after_ her _I'm stuck with the_ other_ terrorist....why me?'_ Kakashi wondered in misery, his inner selves crying tears of woe. Ibiki grinned as he scanned the group. "Now that I have your attention," He started. He paused for a moment to let the tension build. If there was one thing Mr. Ibiki loved, it was cracking the minds of the young, which is the #1 reason he became a P.E. teacher. "Since you all seem _so_ full of energy," He grinned as he saw every boy in the group (not including Gai) shiver in fear. "Why don't we start our work-out...shall we?" "SIR, YES SIR!" Every boy yelled while quickly going into a salute as if they were trained soldiers, something Ibiki loved to see. "Very good men! Start your work-out with 3 laps around the gym!" Someone groaned. The moment the groan was heard, every boy (save the one that groaned and Gai) started sweating bullets. Ibiki suddenly had an aura of death around him. "Did I say 3 laps? I'm sorry, I meant an ENDURANCE RUN! GET OUT THERE AND DON'T STOP UNTIL I SAY SO!" Ibiki roared out.

As all of the boys were running around the Gym, (Have two basketball courts in a room and throw in some bleachers, that's how big the room is) every boy except Gai was sending death glares towards the boy who groaned. The boy started sweating and slowly went to the back of the group of runners.

**(A/N: I still curse Mr. Tremain and that boy to this day for that event)**

After about 5 minutes of running, Mr. Ibiki called out. "GET INTO YOUR PLACES!" Kakashi shot to his registered position. There were 7 lines with 5 people in them, all spread out. Kakashi was in the 7th line and was 3rd in line. Ibiki led them through their warm-ups until he had them all prepared. He grinned. "All right ladies, It's time for one of my favorite games. DODGEBALL!" Ibiki roared out as he held up a red dodgeball in his hand. Everyone shot to their teams. Kakashi and Gai were facing each other, but Genma was on Kakashi's team. "Kakashi! I shall show you my flames of YOUTH!" Gai roared out, flames in his eyes. Kakashi sighed but decided to at least _act_ tough. "You try Gai, but you're only going to see my dodgeball hitting your sorry face!" Kakashi grinned under his mask. That was good enough to pass off as talking smack. The teams were tense, waiting for Ibiki to tell them how they were going to do the game. "All right, we're doing it ARMY STYLE!" Everyone silently groaned in their heads, but didn't say anything. "You're all going to get on your stomachs on the opposite sides of the court. The 28 Dodgeballs will be in the middle of the court. When I say go, you better run like hell and get a ball, because if you're not fast enough, you just might get hit!" Ibiki looked around and saw every boy's eyes were on a dodgeball. He grinned and started. "Readyyyy.......STOP!" Two people ran, only to catch what he said and slammed on their faces because they tried to stop too fast.

Before they could get up however, Ibiki quickly roared out, "GO!" meaning the two who got a false start were now vulnerable and at a disadvantage. Oh how he loved doing that. The game went on for a few minutes as everyone was trying to either hit, or not be hit. Every now and again someone would get hit and would be stuck going over to the sideline. After a few people got out, Ibiki suddenly roared out, "JAILBREAK!" in which all the people who were 'out' were now back 'in'. Kakashi got hit once, while Gai got hit twice. Genma got out 3 times before he got hit again. Kakashi and Gai locked eyes and grinned. Gai shot a yellow dodgeball at Kakashi, who used _his_ dodgeball to deflect Gai's ball. Gai paled as he realized he was vulnerable and got hit in the face as Kakashi's dodgeball came flying through the air. Now it was one-on-one. Kakashi had a blue dodgball in his hand and turned towards his final opponent.

The boy's name was Raikiri Kenta. He stood 6' tall, had brown hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing the usual Gym uniform, which consisted of a grey T-shirt and black shorts, while he was holding a green dodgeball in his hands as he grinned at Kakashi. "You ready to go down Kakashi?" "Yeah right Kenta." Kakashi grinned underneath his mask. The tension was so thick, someone could cut it with a butter knife. It was a few minutes until Ibiki got sick and tired of waiting. "DAMN IT! SCARECROW! STICKS! DO _SOMETHING_ BEFORE I HAVE YOU TWO RUNNING LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!" Ibiki roared out in irritation. Kakashi sweatdropped at both his nickname and the threat. Kenta was twitching as he had to take the insult, while on the inside his inner persona was having a tantrum. _'DAMMIT! I can't help it if I've got a high metabolism!'_ Kakashi was sick and tired of waiting and threw his dodgeball before running to get another one. Kenta, being as skinny as a skelaton, turned sideways and the dodgeball shot by him. "Hey! Where'd he go!?" Someone called out joking. "He's so thin, when he turns sideways, he disappears!" Someone else called out. Kenta got pissed off and threw two dodgeballs and hit the two boys square in the face. "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Kenta roared out as he turned back in time to dodge a dodgeball heading his way.

The two continued to battle it out, Kenta usually dodging more than shooting, seeing as his accuracy was crap, while Kakashi continued to fire ball after ball at Kenta. Kenta finally got a good shot at Kakashi who fell backwards and used his hands to catch himself, barely dodging the ball. He was now doing what some people call 'The London Bridge' before rolling on the ground and grabbing another dodgeball. Kakashi threw a solid shot at Kenta, who was now near a wall though he didn't notice it. As the ball came closer, Kenta slipped and fell backwards, smashing his head against the wall and getting knocked out cold. A loud "Oooooohhhh....." could be heard as the class winced in sympathy for the boy. Ibiki ran over to Kenta, checking to see if he was alright as Kakashi ran over as well, being the good sport that he was. Ibiki picked up the light-weight boy and walked towards the bleachers before laying him down near it. He turned to Kakashi. "You won, now go get an ice-pack from the nurses office and bring it back here." He ordered the boy. Kakashi nodded and then ran towards the nurses office.

**~Near end of Class, 2:40 P.M.~**

Kenta had regained consciousness and had taken some Tylenol for his big new headache while holding an ice-pack to the back of his head. Kakashi walked over to Kenta and apolagized fo the injury. "Don't worry about it Kakashi, it was alot of fun!" Kenta said smiling as he put the icepack down and shook Kakashi's hand. "I hope for a re-match someday, one with less slippery floors!" Kenta joked. The two laughed before the bell rang, signaling they could go home.

**~Hatake Residence~**

Kakashi had just gotten home and threw his backback into a corner of the room. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. He picked it up and sighed. They were gone....again. He started walking to his room before he heard a beeping sound coming from the phone. He walked over to it and pressed the 'play message' button.

*beep* "Hi there, this is Ms. Anko Mitarashi from Konoha High School. I was just calling to remind you that your son, Hatake Kakashi, agreed to come over to my house this Saturday to study for his upcoming Health test. If there is a problem that has come up, or you just want to ask me something, just give me a call." She then left a number which Kakashi wrote down on a piece of paper.

Kakashi deleted the message and pocketed the number before heading to his previous destination. As Kakashi entered his room he walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out some books, revealing a hole in the framwork. The hole had a medium-sized wooden box in it and Kakashi pulled it out and took out the key that was hidden around his neck. Kakashi inserted the key and turned it. With a *click* Kakashi opened up the box to reveal at least 5 books of Icha Icha paradise. Kakashi couldn't help the grin that crawled across his face as he looked upon his, 'Precious' books. In the back of his head he wondered if he should talk like a movie character, but ignored it as he walked over to his bed and sat the box down before he himself sat down. He pulled out the note his parents left him and sighed. He re-read the letter.

_Kakashi,_

_Sorry to leave you home alone again, but you're father had an asthma attack and was sent to the hospital. I'm sure you can take care of the house until I get back the day after tomorrow. Sorry for leaving you again, but you know how life is, it never goes the way you planned it._

_Love, Mom_

Kakashi sighed once more before turning to his only comfort, his father's books. He pulled out the five books and looked at each one smiling, wondering which one he should re-read today. He just couldn't stop re-reading the books. No matter how many times he read them, he still got excited. He sighed as he wished his life was like the stories, if he could find someone to love him the same way the heroine in the story loved the hero.

He picked up the first book. It was an orange colored book that was titled **_Icha Icha: Shinobi Wars._** It told the story of a mysterious man whose life was a living hell. He had to fight ninja's, protect random civilians, and had to train a group of annoying little 'Genin' as they were called. He found a woman that was extremely sly, seductive, and had been forced to live a life where people treated her like dirt because of a certain ninja. The hero felt sorry for her, and he started trying to talk to her and getting to know her. She was extremely cold to him, but when she felt like having sex, she would find a guy and get laid. Because of this, she was known as the whore of the village. One night, when she was feeling the need to, 'relieve herself', she brought the hero to her apartment, and they made love together. It was odd, but the woman gained feelings for him, which had never happened before. She then had to find it in herself to be with the hero, having to lower him from his high position as a 'Jonin' to be with her.

Kakashi sighed as he leant his head back. That would be an amazing life. To be able to use a magical force called 'Chakra' and be able to use thousand upon thousands of techniques, or 'Jutsu' as they were called. Everytime he read it, he pictured himself as the ninja and Anko as the seductress. Kakashi then wondered why there was such a huge power struggle between the hidden villages when it was so easy to make peace and make the lives of the villagers easier. He shrugged as he put down the book and turned to the next one.

It was a purple book that was titled **_Icha Icha: Forbidden Love_**. _This_ story was about a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was a regular high school student, but had a huge crush on his teacher, Ms. Kyuubi. Ms. Kyuubi was Naruto's math teacher, and Naruto both hated and loved the class. Naruto was really bad at math, but loved seeing the teacher. He had some gay guy named Uchiha Sasuke always chasing after him and, histerically, whenever the emo boy would leave a note in Naruto's locker, all he had to do was smell it. Naruto had found out he could smell if it was from the emo, considering the envelope would reek of a gay. So whenever he smelled emo, he would just throw away the letter before walking off towards his friends, leaving Sasuke to wonder how he knew it was from him. Naruto had a math test coming up one day and the teacher, seeing as his grad was the lowest in the class, offered to tutor him. Naruto practically lept for joy at the chance for spending more time with 'Kyuubi-sensei' as Kakashi dubbed her. When the day came that Naruto would be tutored by his teacher, Naruto went over to her house and they studied for a few hours. They had spaghetti and, after they were done, they continued on with their studying. Throughout the tutoring however, Naruto kept noticing Kyuubi's breasts every time she leaned forward to correct one of his problems. Naruto couldn't help the growing bulge in his pants and eventually, the time for tutoring ended and Naruto walked up to Kyuubi, saying that he would be heading home. Kyuubi however, wanted Naruto to stay longer and, after a string of embarassing incedents, the two wound up in a bed, naked and horny. The story continued on with them wanting to stay with each other, but running into problems involving the emo and his friends.

Kakashi sighed again. While he would love to be in that position, he had a few problems. One, while he did have a crush on _his_ teacher, he was almost positive that his teacher didn't have a crush on a little man like _him_. (even though he was as tall as her, if not taller) Second, he didn't have some emo guy that had a crush on him, which he was acutally quite thankful for. However, he couldn't help but wish that something as interesting happened to him when he went to get tutored at _his_ teachers house. He then sighed. Right, like something like _that_ was going to happen. This wasn't some story that someone made up from reading two other stories.

A shrug of the shoulders later Kakashi settled on 'It can happen in my fantasies' before picking up the purple book and opening up to the first page. "Chapter One." Kakashi said as he started on the novel.

**~The next day, (Saturday) Hatake Residence, 5:00 P.M.~**

Kakashi was just about to start reading the purple book again. He had just gotten past the part where Naruto and Kyuubi had sex at her house, and was going to continue when he remembered _his_ study night. He sighed realizing that he had to walk at least a couple of blocks to get to her house. (don't think he spied on her, she gave him the address) Kakashi then grabbed a small snack to hold him over before packing his school supplies. He didn't know why, but for some reason he brought **_Icha Icha: Forbidden Love_** with him. He figured it as the desire to finish reading the chapter he was too tired to finish the night before. So as Kakashi walked down the street, he began reading his book once more.

**~Mitarashi Residence, 6: 50 P.M.~**

Kakashi was arriving upon Anko's house when he decided it would be a good idea to put the book away. No need for him to piss off his teacher by reading porn in front of her. As he walked up the steps to her house, he rang the doorbell and waited for it to be answered. He began to worry as he heard something crash onto the, from the sound of it, hard-wood floor and the house going silent before he heard a, "COMING!" and the sound of a door being un-locked. As the door opened up, Kakashi smiled to his teacher who looked like she had, for lack of better description, wrestled with a tiger. Anko brightened up upon seeing Kakashi and let him into her house. Kakashi looked around and held back the whistle. He was half-expecting her house to be in a wreck, and half of his expectation was right. There were some parts of the house that seemed, unorganized, while the other half seemed clean. The house was only one story, probably with a basement if the window near the ground outside of the house was any indication. The room had a cream colored wall, with a love couch, two chairs and a coffee table. Kakashi dubbed the room, the living room, seeing as it was the first room of the house. Anko walked off into what he guessed was the kitchen and called out for him to 'have a seat and don't mind the mess'. Kakashi sat down and looked around. There were a few doors off to his right, and two doors to his left. He began to wonder which door lead to what room when Anko poked her head out from the kitchen. "Sorry about the wait, if you want, I'm making spaghetti for dinner." Anko said as she went back into the kitchen. Kakashi froze upon hearing what Anko was cooking. _'S-spaghetti!? D-does that mean that she....No no, I'm getting ahead of myself, it's only a coincedence.'_ Kakashi said trying to reassure himself. Anko came back with a plate of the pasta before giving it to Kakashi, who thanked her for the food. "Um....Ms. Anko?" Kakashi asked as he turned towards his teacher. "Hm?" Anko said as she slurped the noodles into her mouth. Kakashi couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as she slowly brought the noodles into her mouth. After she was finished she looked at Kakashi expectantly. Kakashi was very happy that he had his mask on, otherwise Anko would have noticed the blush that stained his face. He finally snapped back out of his daze and asked Anko his question.

"Umm...W-what, what was that noise that I heard earlier? It sounded like something fell onto the floor." Kakashi asked, hiding the nervousness in his voice. Anko sighed. "A friend of mine asked me to watch her 'precious angel from above' while she went out of town." Anko sighed. "You're baby sitting an animal?" Kakashi asked. Anko nodded her head. Kakashi was about to ask what animal it was when something shot from underneath his legs. "WAH!" Kakashi yelled out in surprise as his spaghetti jumped into the air and fell, miraculously, back onto his plate. Kakashi looked at his plate in amazement, wondering 'How did I pull that off?' before looking down the hall to see a cat. The cat had orange fur, and a red ribbon on its ear. Kakashi looked at the animal in amazement before something in his head clicked. _'Orange fur, Red ribbon on it's ear? OH CRAP! IT'S THAT TORA CAT FROM **ICHA ICHA: SHINOBI WARS**!' _Kakashi thought in horror._ 'So THAT'S why she looked like she wrestled a tiger....'_ Kakashi thought as an afterthought. Anko picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen. "Did you remember to bring your books?" Kakashi snapped out of his horrer-induced state and answered. "Yeah, they're in my backpack. I'll get 'em." He said as he put his plate down and grabbed his backpack. He plopped it down in front of him and started rummaging through it until he pulled out his textbook and some paper, as well as some pencils. Anko came back in with a small floppy book and sat next to Kakashi. She opened up the book and started flipping through the pages.

Once she found the page she was looking for, she turned towards him, hiding the book's contents from him. "Okay, let's see what you remember." Kakashi involentarily shuddered. "What...hmmm...what bone is here?" She pointed to her collar bone. "The Collar bone." Kakashi said as if it were common sense, and it was. She bopped him over the head with her book. "Wrong, I want the scientific name." She said grinning. Inner Kakashi was slamming his head on the desk once more as he was trying to remember the name of the bone. Kakashi was sweating as he tried to recall the name of the bone. "Ummmm......the clavicle?" He said closing his eyes expecting to be hit. After a moment of not getting hit, he opened up an eye to see her smiling. "See? I knew you were a smart kid." She said as she looked for another question. "What is the name....of this bone?" She pointed to her lower arm, her pinky's side. "The Radius." Kakashi said in a know-it-all voice. *THWACK!* "OW!" "Wrong, the Radius is the thumb-side, the _Ulna_ is the pinky-side. Round three..." Anko said going onto the next question, the grin never leaving her face. This would be fun, for her at least.

**~2 hours later~**

Kakashi's head was riddled with lumps as he only got about half of the questions right. After awhile though, he started catching his mistakes and eventually he could answer two of every three questions right. The spaghetti was already finished, and Kakashi actually forgot about Anko's prescence, save for the times she would hit him over the head. Kakashi had just gotten the last question wrong and earned another hit over the head as Anko started grinning again. "Not bad, you still need some work though. Just study tomorrow and the day before the test and you'll do fine. and I don't mean study for all of ten seconds, I mean the amount of time that we took." She said giving an accusing glare to Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and nodded his head. "Excuse me." He said as he got up and walked to the bathroom. When Anko heard the door click she finally let loose a tension in her body that Kakashi hadn't noticed and flopped onto the couch. _'Geez, I can't believe I did it...I actually didn't pounce on him like I thought I would! Congratualations me, you've just made it through the tutoring without raping your student.'_ She thought to herself in relief. She then glanced over to Kakashi's backpack. She sighed. They had finished the tutoring, and Kakashi would be leaving soon. So she thought that she would be the nice teacher and start putting his stuff away. She picked up his textbook and opened up the top zipper of his backpack and gasped. it was crammed. She twitched but none-the-less started making space for the book and, after a while, finally got it in. She then zipped it up and grabbed his pencils. She opened up the next zipped and gasped once more. It was empty! She sighed and decided to try the next zipper. When she opened _that_ pocket her eyes widened. A grin crawled across her face as she put in the pencils, but pulled out a medium-sized purple book. She read the cover and started grinning more and more. Ooooohh, was this kid going to get it.

Kakashi had just exited the bathroom, while thinking, _'~Sweet Relief!~' _As he turned the corner, he gasped in horror. His book was on the table. Kakashi quickly looked around to make sure Anko was nowhere in sight, and krept over to his book, hoping for a miracle to happen and he would not get busted for having the book. He got his book and slowly un-zipped his backpack, put the book in the empty pocket, and zipped it up. He was just about at the door and reaching for the door handle, hoping to already be outside by the time he told her he was leaving. He was NOT going to get busted for this, his only comfort. He had just wrapped his hand around the doorknob when suddenly his hair was pulled. "YEOW!" Kakashi yelped out in pain. He turned around to find the most terrifying sight a man could ever see. Anko, and that evil grin of hers. The grin that promised he would not make it through the night.

Kakashi was shaking like no tomorrow as he shrunk underneath Anko's gaze. "Where do you think YOU'RE going, Ka-ka-shi~?" She sang out in a voice that would make hell freeze over. "U-u-u-u-u-ummmmm I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-was g-g-going.........home?" He squeaked as he said the word 'home'. Anko's grin became worse, and Kakashi just wanted to break down crying, but his body was too stiff to do anything other than shake. Now, we can't forget Kakashi's three inner personalities, can we? Of course not.

**~Inside of Kakashi's mind~**

The good Kakashi, evil Kakashi, and Inner Kakashi were all running around in a panic as they were all crying out in a terrified voice, "**_WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!_** I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! **I DON'T WANNA DIE**! _SOMEBODY SAVE US_!!" They all cried out as anime tears were coming from their eyes in torrents that would make waterfalls turn away in shame. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" **_MY_ FAULT!?" **"YES YOUR FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR STUPID IDEAS WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS! AND YOU PROMISED A HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" **"I CAN'T BELIEVE _YOU_ BELIEVED ME! I'M THE _EVIL_ PERSONA! I'M _SUPPOSED_ TO LIE TO GET WHAT I WANT!" **_"WHY AM I EVEN_ IN _THIS POSITION!? I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO HAVE A VOTE IN THIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS LET ME GIVE_ MY _OPINION!!??" _As the mentally unstable Kakashi's ran around in chaos, we now return to Kakashi's current 'I'm screwed' position.

**~Outside of Kakashi's mind~**

Kakashi was shaking like no tomorrow. He wished his life was over right now, even though he never got the chance to get laid. He had gotten his first kiss from Rin, but that was years ago, and she fell for Obito. He didn't mind that. Obito was his best friend. Kakashi mentally cried as he realized he would never get to read the rest of the Icha Icha series, and worse yet, he would never be able to try out all the positions the books showed him. Kakashi was wishing for a quick and painless death, so he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen. And did it happen. Before Kakashi realized just what the hell happened, his mask was off and Anko was kissing him on the lips.

**~Back in Kakashi's mind~**

All three Kakashi's were staring at the moniter (which displayed Kakashi's vision) and had their jaws on the floor.

**~And we're out again!~**

Kakashi didn't even respond as Anko pushed her tongue into Kakashi's mouth, he just wished that this dream wouldn't stop anytime soon. Anko dropped his mask and used her other hand to push Kakashi's mouth further into hers. Kakashi by this time had dropped his backpack and was finally coming back into reality. He slowly moved his hands towards Anko's waist, and securely wrapped one arm around her, pulling her towards his hormonally raging body. He then brought his other hand up and caressed the back of her head. Anko shivered as she felt Kakashi's cold hand touch her neck. She couldn't hold it in anymore as she pushed him against the door and kicked their intimacy up a notch. After a few moments of making out, they pulled away to gasp for air. Kakashi looked up to see Anko's glazed over eyes and decided to push his luck. He started pushing her towards the couch and pushed her over the arm-rest of the chair, and landed on top of her. Anko started to unconsciously grind her hips into Kakashi while she smashed his face back down onto her lips. The two continued to make-out until Anko couldn't take it anymore. "Bed....Now..." She panted out. Kakashi, unfortunately or fortunately, didn't know where the bed _was_. Anko caught this and got up and led him seductively to her room.

If Kakashi wasn't entranced by Anko at the moment, he would have noticed the normal sized bedroom that had a queen-sized bed with purple covers, a small dresser over to the right, and a closed window to the left. Anko continued to lead him over to the bed, but before she got there she let go of his hand and climbed onto the bed. She turned around, and looked at Kakashi with lust-filled eyes. Kakashi was currently thinking only one thing. _'THANK YOU NARUTO FOR THE_ WONDERFUL _STORY!'_ He dropped all other thoughts as he climbed onto the bed and layed on top of Anko.

Kakashi locked lips with Anko as she started removing their clothes. Kakashi could only blink before he realized that they were both naked. He subconsciously wondered how the hell she pulled that off, before he saw Anko turn and give him a nice view of he rear. Kakashi could only stare at the plump ass in front of him before looking into her eyes that pretty much said, 'You don't fuck me now, I'm going to rape you'. Kakashi didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed her hips and aimed his now fully erect manhood at the entrance of her behind. He slowly started pushing into her when he could hear her moans, which only coaxed him into going deeper. Kakashi finally had all of him inside her before he slowly started pulling back. When his tip was at her entrance, he started pushing back in, earning another moan from the purple-haired sudectress. Kakashi continued to go in and out of her before he heard Anko moan out for him to go faster, in which he did. Before he knew it, he was practically pistoning out of her as she cried out his name. He could feel something in his stomach as he neared his climax, and with a cry of, "ANKO-SENSEI!" he came. With the feeling of Kakashi cumming in her behind, Anko cried out in pleasure before she climaxed as well. Kakashi fell on top of her as they started panting. After a few moments, they calmed down and Kakashi chuckled. "Looks like you'll be needing new sheet's Anko-sensei." He whispered in her ear as huskily as he could. The effect was instantaneous, as Anko could feel the need for another round. "These sheets were getting old anyway." She said seductivley as she got up over him and hovered her womanhood right above his now twitching member. Kakashi then realized that she was teasing him. The word, 'Seductress' flew threw his head as he realized this. Oh, if she thought she was going to get away with this, she was dead wrong. Kakashi suddenly thrust into her womanhood before shooting up and latching his mouth onto her right nipple, while his other hand almost expertly started to rub her left nipple between his index and thumb. Anko at first was reminding herself that she was a teacher, it wouldn't look good on her resume if it said that she had sex with one of her students. She was, afterall, a teacher. However, all thoughts were lost as Kakashi started wrapping his tongue around her nipple, and she just decided to screw it. Literally. With one last climax, Anko went into her frenzied lust mode, in which her first instinct was to get pounded by the closest man around, which was the one who was currently pounding into her anyway. As Kakashi climaxed, he heard Anko scream out his name before she passed out. Kakashi just laid there for a minute, Anko on top of him completely content at the moment, before he decided he wanted more. He was wondering how to get more pleasure out of sex when a position from one of his father's books popped into his head. A sly grin crawled across Kakashi's face as he got into the position.

Anko was rudely awakened to Kakashi slamming his, once again, rock hard member into her pussy as she screamed out in pleasure. Kakashi started hitting her at a different angles until Anko's back arched and all she could see was white before she came back into consciousness. Kakashi had hit her G-spot. Kakashi grinned as he realized this, and proceeded to hit her there multiple times, causing the woman to climax multiple times, but not being given the chance to pass out as Kakashi continued to pound into her. Kakashi finally remembered something one of the hero's in his story did to the heroine after he made her come close to orgasm. Kakashi slowly pulled his member out of Anko and he slid her pussy up to his face. Anko, through hazy eyes, wondered what he was doing. Not a moment later a bolt of electricity shot through her body as Kakashi's tongue entered her folds. As Kakashi's tongue seemed to go deeper, he heard Anko scream out his name once more before her juices splashed into his waiting mouth. Kakashi loved the taste of it, and reminded himself to make sure he got some more before this was all over. The rest of the night, Kakashi spent trying out numerous positions with his more than eager partner until they fell asleep.

**~The next morning~**

Kakashi woke up to a small ray of light hitting his face. He cracked open an eye and immedietaly knew he was not in his room. As he bagan to wonder where he was, he also started to wonder what had happened last night. He tried moving but found a weight on top of him. Not only that, but he felt a tingle below his stomach. Kakashi looked down to see Anko laying her head contently on top of Kakashi's chest, while her ass was in plain view of Kakashi. Kakashi then noted that her ass was where his manhood should be. He tried moving, but instead got a moan from Anko and another tingle below his stomach. Kakashi then put two and two together and realized his member was still in Anko's pussy. Kakashi grinned as the memories of last night came flooding back to him. He grinned even more as he remembered what Anko had said before they fell asleep. "Don't worry Kakashi-kun, we'll try the other positions next time." Kakashi's smile, as well as his manhood, grew bigger as the memory came back to his mind. Kakashi then noticed a bookshelf off in the corner of the room, and saw some Icha Icha novels that he'd never seen, nor read before. He would have to get to those later. He also noticed a familiar looking purple book. Kakashi smiled as the words of the letter his mother left him came back to him.

_You know how life is, it never goes the way you planned it._

Kakashi smiled. _'No, no it does not_.' Kakashi thought as he kissed Anko's forehead before grabbing a blanket (though dirty) and draping it over their naked forms. Kakashi figured they would be going for another round when Anko woke up, if last night was any indication. Might as well get _some _of his strength back. In the back of his mind, a Kakashi with a halo above his head was crying as a smile was present on his face. "I love happy endings." The good Kakashi said. "**I love sex!" **Said the evil Kakashi as he held up a familiar purple book. _"I don't care, as long as you got a video of last night recorded!"_ Inner Kakashi said as he glared at the evil Kakashi. "**Do you really think I would forget something like that?"** The evil Kakashi said as he held up three DVD's. The three Kakashi's all jumped for joy as they all chorused.

**"_Hooray for mature stories!"_ "and Sex!" The evil Kakashi added.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue:**

25 year-old Hatake Kakashi walked up to a small white house on a hill. He pulled out a pair of keys and un-locked the door. As he stepped into the house, two small children ran up to him yelling. "DADDY DADDY!" They chorused. Kakashi bent down and hugged his kids, smiling as he pulled out two stuffed animals. The two were ecstatic to see the toys. There was a boy and a girl in Kakashi's arms as they hugged their dad. The boy, Naruto, jumped up and down as Kakashi had given him a small red fox. "Thanks daddy!" Naruto said as he hugged his father and ran to show his mother. Kakashi watched the silver-haired boy as he to the kitchen to show his mother. Kakashi chuckled as he saw Naruto had drawn whiskers on his face again. The boy seriously had a thing for foxes. Kakashi then turned towards his daughter, Tsuki, and held out a small rabbit plushie. She jumped in joy as she ran after her brother while letting her rabbit fly through the air. Kakashi followed after them and walked further into the house to smell his favorite dish. "Honey, I'm hoome!" Kakashi called out in a sing-song voice. "I could tell by the stampede the kids made getting to the door!" Anko called out from the kitchen. She walked into the room and kissed her husband. "Welcome home, fun trip?" "Bushels of it." Kakashi said sarcastically. They walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand as Naruto and Tsuki got into their chairs. The six year old twins had their plushies next to their plates as they waited for their parents to sit down. Kakashi sat down while Anko went over to the stove and brought the pot over to the table. She set it on a hot-pad on the table and took off the lid revealing tangy spaghetti. Naruto whooped in joy. "It's Pasghetti!" He cried out happily. The table laughed as they said a quick prayer of thanks before they began to eat. Kakashi chuckled as he remembered that was Naruto's first word, 'pasghetti'.

After the tutoring at Anko's house 8 years ago, Kakashi kicked up his studying so he could be with Anko. After a few more rounds, Anko eventually got pregnant. Kakashi at first was running around in circles panicking on, 'HOW AM I GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!?!?' before his friends helped him out. Kenta had found out early and had sent Kakashi some money to 'help with the baby' as he put it. Kakashi kept trying to pay him back afterwards, but Kenta refused saying it was for the baby. He found out later that Anko had twins, and was ecstatic to see them. Kenta had made Kakashi promise to make him their uncle and, after some more argueing, became the uncle of Naruto and Tsuki. Gai had gone out and started his own gym called the 'The Youthful routine'. He had found a pupil whose name was Lee who, after training at Gai's gym, re-named himself Rock Lee, and was training to become Gai's successor. Genma had decided to become a photographer, and had sent pictures of his many trips back to Kakashi and his other friends.

He chuckled to himself. He guessed he really did get a happily ever after. After putting the kids to bed, Kakashi walked to his room to find Anko looking at him with the same lust-filled eyes. "Ready for another round?" She said seductively. And Kakashi did go another round...and another, and another, and another.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Kenta: DONE! Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think of my first lemon! I NEED TO KNOW!!! Reason being is so I can find out if should try another one in the distant future or not bother trying one again.

It brings a tear to my eyes when I think back to my freshman Physical Education class...as well as a pain in the back of my head. If you guys didn't catch it, the battle between Kakashi and Kenta acutally happened. Though I had to take someone else's word on what happened after I got knocked out.

This fic was made in accordance to me just wanting to make a Kakashi fic, seeing as almost 70% of the Kakashi fics are Yaoi....NOT SOMETHING I WANNA READ PEOPLES!

The story **_Icha Icha: Forbidden Love_** was made from a summary I made of **_Mikie-From-Ireland_**'s NaruXKyuu fic, **Illegal lovers: Naruto and Kyuubi**. So all credit of that story goes to him. The idea for using a school subject goes to **_Kakankofan93_** and his fic, **Biology**.

Thanks for reading!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


End file.
